


Joy Ride

by The_Shy_One



Category: Torchwood, Trigun
Genre: Being Lost, Crossover, Earth, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Lost in an unknown place, Vash and Knives come across someone who might be able to get them home.





	Joy Ride

It wasn’t like he had done this whole thing on purpose. But despite what he told his brother, all he got in response that this was his fault for even talking to that girl who caused this.

 

Sighing, Vash leaned against one of the many trees that they’ve come across in this strange place. It should bother him that they didn’t know where they were, but at the same time he was kinda happy to be in a place that seemed to be thriving with so many plants. It felt nice being connected to something that was extremely rare on Gunsmoke.

 

Looking down, Vash saw his brother sitting next him with closed eyes, soaking up the few beams of sunlight. He was muttering something that wouldn’t make any sense to anyone, but him. Vash then looked up at the leaves of the tree and how the sunlight filtered through them. He never felt captivated by something so simple.

 

For how long they stayed there, just resting, he never knew. 

 

But he didn’t mind.

 

In the oddest way it was spending time with a brother he had lost long ago.

 

Soon after seeing the sunlight started to leave the leaves and the darkness slowly crept up on the two of them, he nudged his brother to get him awake. There was grumbling, but Vash knew that Knives would get up. 

 

They walked, trying to escape the darkness that struggled to catch up to them. It was during that walk that his brother brought up the topic that he seemed desperate to talk about.

 

“Why did you have to talk to her? We were fine without her.”

 

He shrugged before answering. “She seemed nice enough at first look. And she was nice until you upset her.”

 

“Well I didn’t need help from a human. I’m not like you.” Knives hissed at him.

 

Vash didn’t answer that. They walked in silence, both avoiding looking each other in the eyes. The trees started to thin out the further they went. Along the way of escaping the darkness they also started to hear voices in hushed panicked tones. He shared a look with his brother and understood that neither one of them should make a move. That included knowing that there were others around them. 

 

So they continued to walk, hearing whatever it was in the bushes, following them like they were animals being hunted.

 

They soon came upon an odd clearing. What looked to be a path of sorts, Vash kneeled down and placed his hand on the surface. Even through the glove, he could the hardness of it and wondered where they could be to see plants and strange paths like this. He pulled his hand back and stood back up.

 

Knives was looking at a sign with the face of someone trying to decipher a language. Vash quickly joined him, also curious of what the sign had to say.

 

That’s when he heard shuffling and the leaves of the bushes shaking. Turning around to see what it was, he saw a man in a long coat stare at them with a gun in his hand. He offered the both of them a smile in which only Vash returned. His brother just gave the same grim face.

 

The man moved forward a few steps, almost like he was cautious of them and gave them a wave.

 

“Hello. Who are you?” Vash asked, curiosity in him begging to know.

 

“Jack Harkness. Now who are the two of you and why are you here?” Jack said. He saw Jack’s finger prepared on the trigger of the gun.

 

Looking over to his brother, he got a look from him saying that he shouldn’t really trust the man. But he went against that and decided to play nice to the man. “Vash and this is my brother Knives. Don’t really know how we got here, just that we did.” He said.

 

“It was the girl Vash. She did this.”

 

“We don’t know how she did it. Just that she did Knives.” There was a huff of anger from Knives. He looked back at Jack and saw a grin from the man. It made him a little more relaxed, knowing that a fight wasn’t about to break out any time soon. Vash felt himself smile at this.

 

“We have no ill business here, just want to get back to where we came from. You can help right?’ Vash stepped closer, still holding his hands up,’You seem like you would know what to do with people being lost like this.”

 

“Depends on what you mean by lost.” Jack said. “We’re not a part of the official orders of the government.”

 

“That might be helpful with who we are. Right Knives?” Vash said, looking over at his brother. Knives was still looking the man over, searching for any signs that they would need to flee.

 

“As long as he doesn’t try to do anything.” 

 

“Probably can’t do anything to you with what you are. You’re Plants right?” Jack asked, almost casually. Still it caused the two of them to stiffen up a bit. Not many knew of what they were since Gunsmoke was a planet filled with humans that were trying to survive.

 

“How did you know that human?” Knives growled out. Vash could feel the anger coming off his brother as he suddenly came closer. Still he knew he had to keep Knives from attack Jack if they wanted a shot at getting home quick.

 

As he put an arm up to block Knives path, Jack answered “I have a bit of knowledge of this kind of thing. Have to in this line of business.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you can casually say it!”

 

“Knives!” Vash yelled, moving his body to keep his brother from lunging forward. He heard the click of the gun from behind him, but paid no attention to it as he focused his attention on Knives. “Don’t let your hate and anger guide you right now. We need his help if we want to get back.”

 

Knives glared at him, but didn’t try to go around him. Vash waited as the minutes ticked on, wanting his brother to be calm enough for this interaction to continue. Never letting his eyes wonder from him for even a single moment.

 

Then with quiet reluctance, Knives gave Vash the go ahead to talk with the human.

 

Turning around, he was faced with Jack still holding up his gun. Once more Vash held up his hands. “Why don’t we just put away our weapons and just talk? No need to make this more violent than it needs to be.”

 

“You expect me to put down this when you’re Plants?”

 

“Well I can promise that I’ll keep Knives from attacking you and your team. We just want to get back home.” 

 

Vash saw the way Jack’s face subtly change as the seconds flew by, deciding if he was telling the truth. The man had every right to be suspicious of them if knew what they could. Vash remembered all the damage that was caused by him in the city, July.

 

“Promises don’t mean much. Have anything else that can guarantee that you won’t harm us?” Jack said. He still held up his gun.

 

“Nothing much. All we have is ourselves and my gun that I have.” Vash said, pulling out the gun that was hidden away in his red coat. He put it on the ground and made it move where it would be close to the man.

 

Without putting his gun down, Jack picked up Vash’s and looked it over. There was a surprised look on his face as he looked back towards Vash. “You’re Vash the Stampede? The most infamous criminal on Gunsmoke?”

 

“I guess. Still we both want to get back home if you wouldn’t mind?”

 

There was a strange look on Jack’s face for a moment. But it was insignificant when a wide smile replaced it and answered,”I guess I wouldn’t. Not a long trip to where we would be able to get back to Gunsmoke.”

 

With that he gave Vash back his gun and excitedly moved towards the bushes where the rest of the team was. Quietly the two brothers followed the man, watching as the team quickly packed things up. They kept giving the two of them small glances like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

 

Still Vash didn’t mind as long as they were able to get back home. Even if he would miss the thriving plants and sunlight that didn’t want to scorch them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I started when I was 14 and just haven't been able to finish until now. It was surprisingly nice to see that even at that age I was good at writing, not even needing to change a lot to get this finished many years later.
> 
> Still I'm glad I was able to finish this and post it. Also seeing as it was any years ago since seeing the anime and not that far into the mange, I hope I didn't mess up too many things from canon.
> 
> Hopefully it was a good read! :D


End file.
